Zelda Vs Bowser Jr - A Princess’s Cunning Mind
by CinnyGirl5
Summary: Junior breaks out into hysterical laughter once he realizes that his next opponent is a princess. However, in the midst of his amusement, he accidently slips up and now SHE’S the one laughing at HIM. After noticing how visibly frustrated her foe got at her giggling, Zelda devises a battle plan to taunt and provoke her enemy into making impulsive and foolish decisions in his fury.


Junior couldn't help but burst into laughter after seeing who his opponent would be today. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! _THIS _IS _MY OPPONENT?!"_

Zelda wasn't fazed by his belittling comment. She knew he was trying to taunt her, so she killed it with kindness. "Yep! Nice to meet you ;)" The elegant princess performed as curtsy to her foe as she greeted him.

"**AHAHAHAHAHA!!!** 'NICE TO MEET YOU!'" The spiteful turtle mocked the princess for her feminine voice. "I'M NOT GONNA LOSE TO A LITTLE PRINCESS! I NEVER LOSE TO STUPID GIRLS!!! AHAHA..."

The princess wondered how old her opponent was, thinking it was childish to make fun of someone's gender like that. She also found it ironic that he called her 'little' despite him being about 1/3 of her height at most. She didn't get agitated by it though, and instead calmly watched her foe let out all of his hysterical laughter.

Eventually, Junior's laughter became so uncontrollable that he fell right out of his Clown Kart! "OUCH!" He shouted in pain as he splatted face first into the ground.

Zelda couldn't help but giggle at his terrible misfortune, covering her mouth in an attempt to lower the volume. "Ahahahahahaha! Oh dear, are you alright?"

Despite her genuine concern, she received a pretty rude response. "UGH, SHUT UP!! DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" Junior screamed in anger as he hastily scrambled back into his Clown Kart.

Again, Zelda couldn't help laughing when she heard that outburst of anger. "Ahahaha! Oh, I'm sorry! I just thought you-"

"**SHUT UUUUUP!" **Screamed the Koopaling at the top of his lungs. "Girls are so annoying!" The smirk on her face only boiled his blood even more.

"What? I was just wondering if you were okay! That fall was pretty hilarious though..."

**"GRRRR!** Well, whatever! I'm still gonna destroy you!!!!" The Koopaling had suddenly become extremely agitated.

"_This kiddo sure is quick to anger..."_ The princess thought to herself. "Hmm... _I wonder if I can use that to my advantage..."_

Junior was beginning to lose his patience. He just wanted to get the battle over with. "COME ON, STUPID GIRL! ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT ME OR WHAT?! COME AND GIVE ME MY EASY WIN ALREADY!" His words were fueled by a mix of arrogance and anger. He was completely oblivious to how surprisingly powerful the cute Hylian Princess was, and he didn't even know about her magic.

Zelda chuckled at his taunts, infuriating her opponent. "Hehe, it sounds to me like you're just all bark and no bite."

Her response left Junior furious yet confused. "WHAT?!?! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!?!"

"You're acting all condescending and threatening to destroy me, but I have a feeling that you're too much of a coward to actually do it ;)" The princess chuckled as steam began to practically fly out of his ears! "Does it make sense now, little boy?"

"YOU CALL **ME?!?! **A **COWARD?!?!!!!" **The turtle began to smash his fist on the edge of the clown car in his furious temper.

"Mmm-hmm! Are you just gonna let me get away with it? Are you too much of a chicken to fight a girl?" The princess attempted to goad her foe into fighting.

**"Why you little...! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID GIRL ANYWAY!!"**

"A stupid girl who just had to explain a common phrase to you! Are you sure _I'm_ the stupid one here?" The princess was quite enjoying getting a rise out of her enemy.

"**GRRRRRRRRR!!!! I HATE YOU! LET ME KILL YOU ALREADY!"**

"You really don't like being called a coward, do you?"

**"BECAUSE I'M _NOT!!!!! _YOU'RE THE COWARD FOR NOT FIGHTING ME ALREADY!** Girls are** SO ANNOYING**!"

Zelda giggled tauntingly. "I guess you just can't handle the truth then."

"**WHAT?!?! IF YOU CALL ME A COWARD _ONE MORE TIME_ I'M GONNA-"**

"If you truly aren't a coward, why don't you come and attack _me _instead? If you're so tough, why are you so hesitant to make the first move, hmm?"

She'd got him there. Her irritating smile made her words all the more infuriating. **"W-WELL UH I... JUST SHUT UP!!!! I'M SO TIRED OF THIS!" **

Zelda could tell that her opponent was starting to crack. That cocky attitude had completely disappeared now that he couldn't think of a comeback and his anger was beginning to control him. "Come ooooon, try me! Or are you too_ scared_ of the little princess, hmm?" The pretty princess started to beckon her opponent to taunt him, egging him on to attack.

Junior was clearly beginning to lose control. The clenched fists, the bright red skin, the furious facial expression, and the fact that he was literally shaking in anger. It was all too obvious to her judging from his body language. "**GRRRRRRRRRR!!!! N-NO! SHUT UP AND STOP IT YOU**** STUPID GIRL!" **Her beckoning was REALLY testing him.

The clever girl couldn't help but giggle at how mad her opponent was. "Ahahahaha! Then I guess you really are a coward after all! The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

And with that, the oh-so condescending turtle had completely lost his cool.

"I'M GONNA **KILL YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!**" Junior screamed as he commanded his Kart to dash at the princess. A furious expression took over the Clown Kart's face as if he were also furious at Zelda! Sets of wheels suddenly emerged from the bottom of the Kart and it dashed at lightning speed as Junior pointed furiously at their target.

"_Gotcha!" _The princess thought to herself. She had played him like a fiddle. She'd managed to trick him and toy with his emotions to the point of him becoming overwhelmed with rage.

The princess was probably done for had she not foresaw the attack coming. Being a clever young girl, she knew that he would resort to reckless and predictable attacks if she could annoy him to that point. Just as he was about to run her down, Zelda performed a graceful teleport to evade the attack, causing the two of them to crash into a nearby tree at full force.

"YEEEAAWWWWWW!!!" The poor turtle screamed in pain after his devestating collision. The car had also received multiple scratches and bumps.

"Nice try!" Zelda taunted, quickly turning his feelings of pain into rage. "Awww, poor thing. That looked like it hurt-"

"**SHUT UP!" **Screamed the Koopaling to interrupt her mocking, banging his fist on the ground to let out his frustration.

The delicate princess simply laughed from a few metres away at his pitiful attempt to scare her. "Ahahahaha! Oooh, it looks like Baby Bowser is losing his little temper over there~!"

Her taunts were undoubtably taking effect. **"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!"** Junior angrily growled as he stood up and clenched his fists. Her smug grin infuriated him.

"Mmm-Hmm! Looks like he's _maaaaaad!_" The princess taunted the raging turtle as she bent forward whilst resting her hands on her knees, looking down at her fuming foe.

The girl had succeeded in provoking her enemy, and Junior bolted at her in a furious temper, so much so that he forgot about his Clown Kart altogether! He met his opponent with a relentless flurry of punches and kicks randomly thrown about with no thought behind them. Zelda dodged them with style and grace, dancing her way through his barrage of attacks as if it were a game. Her elegant white dress balletically scraped past his attempts to destroy her.

All those punches and kicks left Junior completely out of breath, but still hungry for revenge. "Hehe! Is that the best you can do without that little machine of yours?" Zelda giggled tauntingly. Before he even had the chance to respond, the princess cleanly scooped him up with a devestating kick, sending him flying straight into the same nearby tree.

There was no doubt that Zelda had dominated the battle so far, but she wasn't done just yet. As her opponent was still dizzy, Zelda skipped over to her foe and crouched down to his size. "Hiiiiiii!" Said the princess tauntingly whilst giving him a cute little wave as he came back to his senses. Once Junior had realized that she was toying with him again, he furiously tried to smack that smug little grin off her face, but his arms were too stubby to reach! Seeing that her foe was retaliating, Zelda used a magical spell in which she clicked her fingers and a blindingly bright flash of light appeared in front of her for a brief moment. It was used to startle her foes.

"**GAAAAAAH!" **The turtle screamed in terror before instantly going dizzy again. All it took was a small, light poke on the forehead from the princess to send him crashing down into the ground.

The blonde and beautiful princess sprung up and looked down at her capsized opponent with hands on her hips. It was hilarious watching him struggle to get off his shell. "GRRRRRAH! HELP ME UP ALREADY! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" His frustration was quickly building up.

"Why should I help you?" Zelda questioned with a slight giggle in her voice. "Are you asking me to go easy on you or something?" She continued as she watched her foe's frustration continue to rise.

"W-WHAT?! NO YOU IDIOT!! I'M SAYING THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!! HELP ME!!!" The angsty turtle was instead met with uncontrollable laughter from the girl. "**STOP! LAUGHING AT ME!!!!!"**

"Make me!" Challenged the princess to get under his skin. "Are you sure you're trying your hardest? I thought you said you never lost to girls, yet here you are asking for me to go easy on you."

"Y-YEAH WELL - JUST SHUT UP!!!" Blurted the turtle out of anger, unable to think of a comeback. She was just too smart for him.

"Haha! Speechless, are we?"

"**SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!"** Junior screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You still haven't given me a reason to!" Zelda taunted whilst her foe screamed in uncontrollable anger. "Awww, are you losing your cool again? You really need to work on controlling your emotions, you know!"

Junior was filled to the brim with anger and rage. After a long, painful struggle, he finally managed to flip himself over and land back on his feet. Zelda slowly began to walk backwards as she beckoned her foe, tempting him to come at her. Considering his mental state at the moment, there was no way he could resist her temptation. He charged straight at the princess at full force to try and knock her down.

But just when he was about to get into a range where he could attack, he was completely caught off guard. "NOW!" Zelda shouted as she thrusted her arm forward. Before Junior could even comprehend what she was doing, a menacingly huge dark purple Phantom Knight charged in from his left and thrusted straight into him with a deadly sword, sending Junior soaring into the sky.

Junior ended up having a crash landing after his long flight, causing multiple bruises around his body.

"Sorry!" Cried the princess in a sarcastic tone. She wasn't gonna give him any chances to regain composure.

"S-SHUT UP! WHAT EVEN WAS THAT THING?!? THAT'S CHEATING!!! YOU CAN'T BRING IN HELPERS LIKE THAT!" Screamed the enraged turtle. Despite his physical pain, it had no effect on his loud, abnoxious voice.

"Oh, yet bringing that car thing into battle is completely okay?" Zelda pointed to the creepy-looking machine which had scratches and bruises all over. "You broke the rules first! And it's not my fault you can't take care of your toys!"

"**YES IT WAS!!! YOU MADE ME BREAK THAT THING! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**"

"Are you sure?" Zelda placed her finger on her chin and went into her thinking pose. "If I recall correctly, all I did was provoke you a little and you fell right into my trap. It's your fault for losing your temper so quickly over a few words!"

"**YEAH WELL - IF YOU DIDN'T EXIST, IT WOULD HAVE NEVER BROKEN!!**"

"Ahaha! Don't you realize that the same logic could be applied to you?"

"**BE QUIET! YOU'RE WRONG AND I'M RIGHT! Why are girls so annoying?!?**"

"Maybe I wouldn't annoy you so much if you didn't make it so easy for me." Taunting the Koopaling was too much fun for Zelda. It was so easy to get an insane reaction out of him. "Anyways, are you gonna keep fighting? You wouldn't surrender to a princess, would you?"

Her taunt lit a raging fire inside her foe once again, but Junior was too tired to keep fighting. "Ugh... N-**NO! I WON'T SURRENDER..."**

"Oh really? Then why are you so hesitant to fight me, hmm?" Zelda continued to push her foe emotionally. "Are you nervous, perhaps?" She casted a smug grin over her face again to aggravate her enemy.

Junior was taking the bait. "W-WHAT?! NO! I'M NOT-"

"Ooooh, I think I know why..." Interrupted the princess. "You've fallen in _love _with me, haven't you?! That would explain the nerves, wouldn't it?" She knew that her opponent was far from in love with her and completely hated her guts at this point, but this was simply a mindgame employed to anger him.

Her comments suddenly flustered Junior in addition to taunting him. "W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I-I DON'T-"

"Oh really? I think that hesitation suggests otherwise! Someone's getting flustered...!" Zelda giggled as she watched her enemy grow red in a mix of anger and embarassment. She started to wonder if there was actually some truth behind her own comments.

"**GRRRRRRRRRR!!!**" Junior was starting to lose control again... as if he had any control over his emotions to begin with.

Zelda continued to giggle away whilst her foe went through hundreds of negative emotions. She had a huge emotional advantage on him. "Hehe, don't worry! I'm used to countless men falling head over heels for me at first sight at this point. It's funny how they-"

"SHUT UUUUUUP!!!! I AM **NOT **IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!"

At this point she was just messing with him for fun. She'd already succeeded in making him mad, but taunting him was too funny to resist. "Oh come on, don't be shy! It's not good to bottle up your feelings, you know!"

"**SHUT UUUP!!! Y-YOU'RE UGLY ANYWAY!!" **The turtle blurted out in a furious temper.

"Ahahaha! Ooooooh, how ironic! The ugly, spoilt little turtle is scalding the pretty princess about her appearance! Maybe you need a mirror to snap you back into reality!" Junior was now even more infuriated than he ever had been. Zelda could tell from his intense shaking and clenched fists. "Aww, did I make you lose your little temper again? I'm _soooo_ sorry for hurting your oh-so precious feelings!"

Junior was completely tipped over the edge after the princess's final taunt. She had baited her enemy once more. "I'M GONNA **KILL YOU!!!!!!!" **Screamed the furious Koopaling as he tucked into his spiky shell and dashed into his enemy at a carelessly fast speed. Zelda effortlessly sidestepped to avoid the move and Junior crashed straight into the bumpy wall behind her, causing some serious damage.

"Oopsie!" Zelda taunted after her opponent's deadly collision with the wall. It left a huge purple lump on his forehead. "Come on - is this really your best? I thought you said you never lost to girls!" She continued to wind up her enemy to entice him into attacking foolishly again. "It's clear to me that you're pretty agitated with me, hehe. Don't you wanna let out all that anger on the princess who's bothering you so much?" Zelda started to beckon her foe to provoke an attack. She knew that his emotions would eventually get the better of him.

That was all it took to drive Junior to insanity again. Junior bolted at the princess in his shell at full force, shouting in anger as he approached. This time, Zelda used one of her magical spells to counter him - Nayru's Love. During this spell, the princess engulfs herself in a shiny blue crystal, leaving her temporarily invincible and reflecting any projectiles that come her way. By using this, she managed to reflect Junior back into the same wall!

The turtle violently bashed into the wall again due to Zelda's spell, leaving him dizzy and infuriated. As her foe was busy trying to regain his focus, the princess covertly set up a Phantom Knight to the right of her foe, ready to charge at her command. He'll never see it coming if she can distract him from its presence.

As soon as Junior regained his focus, he was instantly greeted by more testy taunts from the graceful girl. "Hehe, is my magic intimidating you?" Junior really never wanted to hear her voice again, let alone respond to her. He instantly looked down to take her eyes off her as he seethed with rage. "Awww, am I getting the silent treatment now?" Her comment agitated him, and his skin began to turn a bright shade of red as his anger took over his body again. "Hehe, I can tell that you're about to burst any second now." She wasn't wrong, but hearing her talk was the last thing Junior wanted right now.

"**SHUSH!**" Exclaimed the young turtle impulsively.

"Mmm-hmm. He's starting to lose it...!" Zelda responded tauntingly to provoke another outburst.

"**GRRRRRRRR!!! SHUT UP YOU UGLY PRINCESS!!!!!!**" Junior's emotions were clearly overwhelming him.

Zelda could tell that he was beginning to crack. "Ahahaha! Alright then, but before I do, I just want you to know how _incredibly _sorry I am for getting you so worked up." The sarcasm in her tone was so evident that it enraged her enemy even further. "I just thought that maybe you could take a little teasing, seeing as you were acting all cocky and confident at the start of the battle, but I guess you're too much of a softie on the inside!"

Junior's boiling fury was about to be let out. Zelda began to beckon her foe to push him to his limit. "Looks like he's maaaaad...!" The princess taunted her opponent to provoke an emotional response. It was impossible to hold back her cheeky smirk as she watched his visible frustration build up.

In a furious temper, Junior began to dash at his foe with every ounce of energy that he had left, completely oblivious to the fact that Zelda had yet again baited her foe into her trap by using his anger against him. After being tossed around and toyed with so much, he was too physically and mentally exhausted to realize her cunning strategy.

"Now!" Commanded the princess as a breathtakingly fast Phantom Knight sliced the desperate turtle from the right. Zelda dashed into position and jumped into the air shortly after to combo with a deadly lightning kick, sending her foe into even more excrutiating pain. To top it all off, Zelda sent a Din's Fire spell gliding through the sky as her opponent was still flying from her kick. The energy ball bursted into flames upon hitting the poor turtle, sending him soaring into the sky with a deafening scream.

**"GAME!"**

Zelda waved goodbye to her foe mockingly as she giggled to herself. "_That's what he gets for underestimating me, haha! What a salty little turtle... it's funny what anger does to people." _The princess thought to herself as she calmly left the battlefield, ready to be showered with cheers from her fans.


End file.
